les yeux du Patron
by skeleton angel
Summary: Une rencontre entre quatre personnes qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être en réalités (résumé ? Non.)


**comment ça je suis pas très active ? C'est juste que... J'ai été punie de portable, et sans portable, pas de fiction ^^' (OUI JE SUIS UNE VILAINE FILLE QUI SE FAIT PUNIR !) **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiènent pas sauf Jackson et Ombre ^^ pour le reste ils sont à eux même ^^**

Dans la froide ville de Paris, un homme marchait, seul.

Malgré le froid mordant, il ne portait qu'une veste noire par dessus une chemise sombre et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il cachait ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil, et fumait distraitement une cigarette tout en cherchant une proie.

Alors qu'il arpentait une ruelle sombre, mal eclairée par le seul lampadaire environnant, il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Sortant son revolver, il tira sur ce qui lui avait semblé avoir bouger.

Un buisson.

Quand soudain, surgit du buisson une jeune fille avec de court cheveux noirs qui vint lui agripper le bras pour le mordre avec passion.

Entre temps, une autre jeune fille était sortie du buisson et était partit s'allonger sur un banc non loin pour méditer tel Sherlock dans son canapé au 21 B Baker Street.

Heureusement, un jeune homme avec une grande crête arriva et parvint tant bien que mal à enlever la chose qui lui mordait le bras.

\- Désolé, elle aime bien mordre les gens pour leur montrer qu'elle les adores...

\- Ben elle m'a pas loupé... Grogna le Patron -car c'était lui- qui se mettait un joli pansement arc-en-ciel sur la plaie qui saignait abondament.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre gamine -Étince pour ne pas la citer- continuait de chanter "Dominique nique nique" avec pour objectif de réveiller tout le voisinage.

Le jeune homme à la crête se présenta :

\- Bon... ben moi c'est Jackson ! Je suis sencé être l'ami immaginaire de Ombre, la folle qui t'a mordu, mais elle a réussi à me faire apparaître pour de vrai ... et toi t'es qui ?

\- JACKSON ! POSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Jackson soupira bruyamment (tellement bruyamment que tout le voisinage se reveilla) et jeta Ombre sans ménagement par terre.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me porte comme un sac à patates, je prends mes médicaments !

\- Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon j'ai compris... mais c'était pour le travail !

Ne trouvant rien à redire à cette phrase hors du commun, Ombre partit frapper des SDF avec la sainte pelle (ou Pupuce c'est toi qui vois...).

Pendant ce temps, un dénommé Thomas vint prendre Étince par la main et l'entrainer dans une maison close après lui avoir demandé combien elle coûtait et qu'elle eut gloussée pendant une heure (et que la plupart des gens s'eurent (?) posés la question de ses origines... Aviaires... Ou humaines ? Le mystère reste entier...)

Bon bref... on devinait que ces deux là n'allaient pas jouer au Monopoly toute la nuit...

Jackson regarda le Patron d'un air désespéré. Ce dernier ricana et lui tendit sa clope, que Jackson prit volontiers.

Tandis qu'ils partageaient la cigarette, Ombre revint, couverte de sang, une grande plaie à l'épaule et son oeil gauche était passé de bleu glacé à jaune vif (genre fluo).

Jackson, qui s'était figé quand elle était revenue, glissa à l'oreille du Patron :

\- Quand elle a son oeil comme ça, elle devient très dangereuse...tu ferais mieux de partir.

\- Pas avant ceci.

Puis, le Patron devint mentalement un acteur Bollywoodien et embrassa passionnémant Jackson, qui se mit à rougir violemment.

\- Mais...mais...tu m'aimes ?

\- Plus que le riz et les petits pois... Dit il gravement.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? Avança Ombre qui avait sans doute remarqué le changement relationnel des deux personnages.

\- Un peu oui... Tu pourrais partir ? Demanda Jackson, ayant totalement oublié le danger potentiel que représentait le globe occulaire jaune de la jeune fille.

\- Ok ! Je retourne tataner du clodo !

Puis elle s'en alla.

Les deux amoureux partirent s'asseoirent sur le banc déserté par Étince et commencèrent à blablater.

\- Patou, il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine un tantinet ...

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être Patrick Sébastien quand on me donne ce sobriquet ridicule... Et donc, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- De quelle couleurs sont tes yeux ?

\- Oh...bleu.

\- Ok...

Un silence génant s'ensuivit. On voyait clairement que le Patron n'était pas à l'aise.

\- je peux les voir ?

\- Je...ne veux pas que tu te moque de moi... Car vois-tu, sans mes lunettes noires, je ne serais pas un grand criminel qui terrifie tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Et je t'aime ! Jamais je ne me moquerais de toi ! C'est promis ...

\- Juré craché ?

\- Juré craché ! affirma Jackson en expédiant un énorme molard dans le caniveau.

Le Patron, après quelques instants d'hésitation, enleva ses lunettes en proférant cette phrase terrible :

\- J'ai un strabisme.

Et en effet... Et pas qu'un peu !

On avait clairement l'impression que son oeil disait merde à l'autre ; le droit était au pôle Sud tandis que l'autre était au pôle Nord.

\- Tes yeux ont une très jolie couleur ! Mais tu pourrais remettre tes lunettes s'il te plaît ?

\- Suis-je donc si laid ...?

\- Mais non ! C'est juste que ... Je suis plus habitué à te vour avec lunettes que sans... C'est tout !

\- Ah ! Ok.

Le Patron remit ses lunettes, et Jackson put enfin se remettre à respirer.

Diable ce que le Patron sans lunettes était moche ! Il avait bien raison de se cacher derrière ses verres teintés !

\- Bon écoute Patron. Je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment hein ! Mais je pense qu'on devrait juste rester amis... Ok ? Cool.

Sur ce, Jackson s'en alla et le Patron se retrouva seul.

Des joues coulent sur mes larmes ! Se lamenta t-il avant de jurer que plus jamais, il ne montrerait ses yeux.

Le lendemain, il vit une photo de lui, sans ses lunettes et en train de pleurnicher.

Il se suicida.

**enjoy ^^ et review ?**


End file.
